Frank Grementon
'Appearance': 5’6” and still growing (much to the annoyance of Quinn), he is nothing but bones and limbs. He doesn’t have health problems, he’s just that scrawny. He has bright blue eyes under the mess of light brown hair that barely covers his eyes. He also has very, very, very faint freckles across his face. Jeans with a T-shirt with some design on it (same on every T-shirt he has), with a baseball cap and red sneakers. WIP 'Personality': He’s pretty easy-going and laid back, not really caring about anything, including his own sash color, as long as he gets to play the drums as a job. He’s a little like Conner in a sense that he will make friends no matter their color, and stand up for what’s right, or at least what he thinks is right. He can be funny too, but only to annoy his brother. He loves playing the drums and will play as much as he can. WIP 'Backstory': WIP 'Character Relationships': ''~Quinn Grementon~'' WIP; he's not quite sure what to think of his older brother anymore. ~''Fuseiijitsu Rai~'' WIP; Frank just gets so confused when around him and thinks he can be hard to get along with, but he actually appreciates Rai being there with/for him ever since Quinn left. Frank's shown more emotions around Rai than he would usually do, and it was mostly whenever he got memories of Quinn; an example of this was when during the last Amberleta trip, Frank saw someone who looked like Quinn playing basketball and he broke down, resulting with him hugging Rai tightly. He's realizing that Rai's with him not just because Quinn asked him to, as he was surprised with Rai hugging him back, wanting to know and understand the older one more. Despite the confusion, Frank is beginning to get used to Rai and his way of talking and thinking, inwardly glad that he can have someone close to him to be able to perhaps talk some deep or troubling thoughts while Quinn's away. ''~Skylar Cartwright~'' WIP; right now....he doesn't know how to act to treat her even if she is Quinn's girlfriend. ''~William Cartwright~'' WIP; Frank and William first interacted when Quinn was leaving and "talking/arguing" with Skylar, which resulted in the two boys' arguing as well about their siblings. He hasn't spent much time with William--which he probably should, considering Skylar and Quinn's relationship--and seems a bit confortable enough to make a gagging face at William and Adella's hug. ''~Adrienne Collins~'' WIP; she seems like a cool and nice girl and Frank hates it that everyone keeps saying she's his girlfriend when he doesn't harbor those types of feelings for her. Right? 'Trivia': *He is sensitive to dairy and has an allergic reaction to animals {with fur} *He is afraid of spiders but doesn't show it {as best as he can} 'Gallery': The love story of 12 zodiac - Chap GTNV - Wattpad.jpg|https://www.pinterest.com/pin/599612137867906188/ unknown-2.png|https://www.pinterest.com/pin/599612137868614723/ Screenshot 2019-06-10 at 8.11.43 PM.png|Adri{enne} & Frank{lin} Category:Male Category:Blue Sash Category:Characters Category:Work in Progress